Born Into Blood
by evilteddybear
Summary: Being a vampire and being bound to drink someone else's blood may take some getting used to. Spoilers for chap125. Pointless oneshot. For those who can't stand the wait for the next manga chapter.


Story: Born Into Blood

Author: evilteddybear

Type: oneshot

Genre: General

Day completed: 8/21/06

Summary: Being a vampire and being bound to drink someone else's blood may take some getting used to. For those who can't stand the wait for the next manga chapter A/N: Sorry for the Vampire deviders. My notepad won't work with anything else.

Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire

I open my eyes and have to squint at the light. My head is swimming and I feel so cold. Looking around the room I find Kurogane staring at me very strangely.

There's an odd colored haze around Kurogane. What's wrong with my eyes? Staring at him I'm suddenly very hungry. So hungry it burns like fire in my stomach.

I can hear something. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. It's...it's Kurogane's heart beat.  
I'm so confused. My head and stomach hurt so badly. It's so cold.

I say, "Kuro-tin, would you be a dear and bring me something to eat? I'm very hungry" It's not like I think that I think he'll do it.

I see a flash of something in Kurogane's eyes. Was that...fear? Just as soon as it came it's gone. He stands up and walks to sit down by the side of my futon. Futon? Where are we?

Kurogane pulls a knife out of his pocket. Now I'm nervous. "What are you doing, Kuro-pi?" I ask.  
Without speaking Kurogane calmly slits his own wrist. Blood drips on the futon as he moves his hand towards my mouth. My head begins to hurt more. What is he doing?

His blood is fascinating. The liquid is suck a brilliant red. I wince as the burning hunger almost doubles. His wrist is over my mouth now dripping blood onto my lips. Terror grips me as my tongue comes out to lick away the blood.

Suddenly my vision turns red and all I want is more of his blood.

Almost involuntarily my hands come up and pull his wrist into my mouth. As I suck his blood I notice that my hands have grown claws! 'What's happening to me!' my mind screams in abject terror.

Finally, "Enough," he commands, and pries his wrist away from me. I barely manage to keep myself from locking his wrist to me like a vice. Barely. After I let go Kurogane stands up and leaves the room.

As I lay there I feel as if I could cry. For a long time I've been depressed beyond tears and not able to cry. This is different, in some ways worse. I drift off to sleep before I can do or think anything rash.

Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire

I am hungry. Damn, I'm hungry. When I'm hungry my new senses, new powers, come to the forefront.

Setting a plate down on the table in front of Kurogane I say, "Here you go Kuro-rin. Your favorite, sweets!" He's staring at my hands because my nails have begun to lengthen from hunger.

Looking at the chocolate on his plate Kurogane scoffs saying, "You know I won't eat that."

My tone of voice drops lower a bit and my smile shrinks to show him I'm serious. "This is called chocolate, Kuro-myu. You will be on a steady diet of it from now on as long as there's some in the world we're at. Chocolate helps the body create more blood."

The ninja glares at me. Of course he's never going to be happy with being told what to do. I can't tell whether or not he's miffed at the topic of conversation.

"You're exhausted," he replies, firmly changing the subject. He's right. I am exhausted beyond words.

"How observant, Kuro-po," I quipp not knowing what else to say. The smile never leaves my face. Kurogane abruptly stands up. He brings one hand around me to press forward on my back and the other to pull my head to his neck.

His movements seem slow to my new...vampire eyes. I wonder what he'll do when he realizes that I'm physically stronger than him now. I wonder what he'd do if I ran quickly around him in a flash and appeared behind him.

It would be easy. Up until now I've been concentrating on moving slowly until I'm used to this new strength.

No. Doing any of that would drastically change our relationship. A lot hinges on him being stronger than me. It makes him feel comfortable, in control. I don't want to loose that.

Instead I merely push his head away saying, "Kuro-tan, let's at least do this in a semi-civillized fashion, hmm?"

We both have to give a little in our actions and opinions. We have little choice but to form a working relationship. We're stuck together for what could be a very long time.

I'll give and allow me to feed. Feed not drink or eat I can't do those anymore. Then he'll allow me to do it my way.

"Stay here for a minute please, Kuro-wanko." I leave the room to go to the kitchen. When I return I have a glass in hand.

Setting it down on the table I let the hunger take a bit more control.

My senses heighten and I can hear Kurogane's heart beat. I can see his heat signature. My eyes change and my...claws lengthen. He stands watching silently. I can't tell if he can tell how much I've changed or not.

Gently I grab his wrist, and holding it over the cup I shallowly slit it. Once the cup is half full of blood I take a roll of bandages out of my pocket and bandage his wrist. I say, "Kuro-mu if we continue this your wrist will be full of scars."

Kurogane had been silent and stil the entire time. He's been calling me out on too many things lately. I guess I'll return the favour. "Silly Kuro-woof, acting so brave as if it didn't even bother you."

He bristles. All I get out of him for my effort is a grunt and a look of challenge. His gaze moves pointedly from me to the cup of blood on the table.

I look at it and my heart rebels at the thought. My life has been filled with enough blood without me having to actually drink it! Still I will try not to look weak in front of Kurogane.

Steeling myself I pick up the glass and drink the blood down in two gulps. I feel naseous as if I should throw up. I don't know if I can anymore. I don't know if my internal organs have changed too to digest the blood.

My face is grim now. I can't keep up the smile in the wake of that action. I head towards the kitchen, and Kurogane follows. I fill the glass up with water, then drink it down. As much as I don't like it I won't waste the blood that Kurogane has given me.

"What will happen when we land in your world Kuro-pon?" I ask not really wanting to know the awnser, not knowing what I want the awnser to be.

Kurogane stares at me blankly for a moment as if he were trying to figure out the awnser to my question. I know better. He's far from stupid. Surely he's thought about this before now. Then what is it? Maybe he just doesn't want to tell me.

"You'll be staying with me," he finally replies.

"Kuro-toka, if I stay with you, you will be killed," I say.

"By who? How will I be killed?" he asks.

I remain silent. "By your Ashura, Is that it?" he accuses. MY Ashura he says, oh the irony.

"Kuro-wanko is very sharp," I say in a sing-song voice.

"I'll probably have to teach you some of my customs before we get there. I wouldn't want you to disgrace me. Though I have little hope you'll behave enough for me not to be humiliated by the simple act of knowing you," he continues.

That is the end of that for now.

Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire

I've been working on mastering my new body for weeks. If I have to bee this way I'll use it to my full advantage.

I always do it when everyone is distracted. There is little to no privacy here so I don't have any chances to do it when I'm completely alone. We all share the same room. I have to practice right under their noses.

Mokona is asleep. Kurogane is reading his magazine. The kids are in a quiet convesation staring at eachother with dreamy eyes.

I concentrate hard on a feeling of battle-readiness and control. Slowly I lengthen the claw on only my index finger.

"Fai! What are you doing!" cries Syaorans voice. Damn.

Thinking quickly I stab a piece of meat with my claw. Then I eat it.

"What was that Syaoran?" I ask like a true airhead. If I turn it into a joke they'll relax a little bit. The'll still be afraid of me and freaked out of course, however if I continue to act like their familliar idiot they'll be reassured that I'm not some random monster come to live with them.

They're all staring at me like I'm a pink polka-dotted goose now freaked out by any show of my change.

Kurogane finally brakes the silence by exclaiming, "You idiot!" and throwing his magazine at my head. Maybe Kurogane understands how to make this easier for the kids, too.

My claw is back to normal, and the smile has never left my face. 


End file.
